Mother?
by soul eater republican95
Summary: This one shot features Jay Stein's time in the madhouse. it also explains some things that aren't exactly clear in the "A new star on the block" story. So, as always, you'll have no idea what's going on here unless you've read "A new star on the block: Call of the crow"


**AN: this fic will satisfy nothing. Well, maybe a few things... it just kinda clarifies everything around Jay at the moment. Well yeah, here ya go.**

"Amount of time spent in here; too much. Amount of data analyzed while in here; too little. Restrictions; straightjacket, medical staff with their sedatives, lack of paperwork, lack of proper train of thought and lastly and most shamefully, lack of proper mental condition." Jay Stein mumbled to himself while staring at the corner. "Hey, Stein. Talking to yourself again?" A male nurse somewhere in his mid-forties said. "Yes, Joshua, I am talking to myself again. Are you still living with your mother?" Jay shot back in an irate tone. The nurse laughed in reply. "You see, Jay, this is why I spit in your food. Speaking of, here, you're having slop again."

"Now see, this is why your wife left you. You suck at cooking and make it look like it was on purpose because normal mental patients would believe you. The thing is I'm not normal." Jay said to the nurse. There was silence for a few seconds until Jay heard a click of the lock to his room door. He felt himself being hoisted up, turned around and pressed against the wall. "What did you say about my wife leaving me?" The nurse asked threateningly. "I said she left you because you're a suckish cook and you're about as interesting as a brick to boot." Jay explained.

The nurse turned red with anger and tried to punch Jay in the gut. His hand made contact with something else instead. The nurse looked down to see his hand make contact with what looked like Jay's hand under the straightjacket. He looked up to see Jay grinning at him. "Shit." Was the last thing Josh said before Jay shot his wavelength through him. The wavelength ripped the jacket to shreds and knocked Josh out cold. Jay took the slop he was served and shoved it down Josh's pants before he started foaming at the mouth and laughing. The laughter alerted the other nurses and Jay was soon tackled, pinned and sedated by five other staff members from the hospital.

"Jay..."

Jay woke up in a new jacket with extra restraints. "Hey! Can I get some food in here?" He called. A different nurse looked into his cell this time. "Sure thing, but don't tell anybody." The friendly looking woman said. "Thanks, Bailey. You know, you're the only one around here that doesn't make me think of creating some kind of plague." He said to the new nurse. "I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks." She said, sliding two pieces of pizza through the slot for him. "A pleasure." He said, eating the pizza, which was tricky while his arms were tied up. "You know, Jay, it would be much easier in here if you were friendlier to the staff." Bailey suggested.

"I just treat them the way they treat me. If a psychologist wants to figure out what's happening in my life, I'll do the same to him and see who makes a breakthrough first. That was the case with Joshua, I noticed the tan line on his ring finger, indicating either a divorce or him being unfaithful. The latter wasn't possible because no one likes Josh." Jay explained. "Wow. Good job. You do realise you made him resign, right?" Bailey asked.

"Yes, and several others will be better off without him." Jay said. "Including his colleagues who were being sexually harassed by him. But It looks like my shift is over. See you tomorrow, Jay." Bailey said. "Leaving already?" Jay asked. "They didn't exactly inject you with light sedatives, you know. You've been out for at least 14 hours if I heard right." She answered. "Oh. Okay, see you tomorrow." He called.

He made sure she was completely out of sight before taking off his straightjacket and finishing his pizza. "Subject known as Bailey seems to grow more comfortable around me every day. She has lately been awarding me with small treats, going against the institute's policies. If there was ever a weak spot in the institute, Bailey would be it. End of subject analysis." Jay said to himself between bites of pizza. He threw the jacket back on and went to sleep in the corner, opposite his untouched bed.

"Jay... listen to me."

Jay sat up and looked around, but saw no one. "The voices calling out to me mainly before and after sleep have still not shown any intentions. Neither do they reply when I ask who it is that's calling me. I've noted it as a small side effect of my sorry state at this moment." He said to himself. The day went by without much drama and night soon arrived.

"New nurse is named Mandy, seems to be fresh out of college. The institute must be running low on staff for some reason. Mandy shows a clear awareness of my actions and tends to stay away from my room." He said. "Jay?" The familiar voice of Bailey called.

"Oh, hey Bailey." Jay greeted her. "Who were you talking to just now?" She asked. "No one. I wasn't talking." He said. "Weird... I could've sworn I heard talking." She said. "Maybe one of the nurses. On quiet nights, I can hear people talking in the hospital lobby." He said. "Oh... maybe? Oh well, open up, I brought you a chocolate bar." She ordered. "How will I make it through here without you?" Jay said. "Oh stop it you. I just like my job." Bailey said blushing.

"Well I can imagine. You started off doing volunteer work here and ended up with a job only two months later. This is impressive for someone only a year older than me, who also didn't attend college." Jay said. "You make it sound easy, I had a lot of things to learn before I got where I am today." She said. "Because the rate you learned at is still astonishing." Jay said to her. She giggled in reply before saying goodnight and going home.

"Subject named Bailey almost caught me talking to myself tonight. This is not a type of behaviour she should see, otherwise she might get scared off along with my chances to escape." He mumbled to himself, obviously upset. Jay moved back to his corner and closed his eyes.

"Jay."

He ignored the voice.

"Jay."

He ignored it again.

"Jay, please."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" He shouted, instantly on his feet. He looked out of his cell door to see a shocked Bailey who came back for her handbag. She turned around and ran, receiving a terrible reminder that the guy she fell for happened to be mentally unstable.

"Sorry..."

He slumped back into his corner, defeated. "There goes my way out." He said before going to sleep.

"Morning, Jay. I hope you're not mad about last night." The voice said. "Leave me alone." Jay mumbled into the padding. "Jay, just look at me." The voice said. Jay looked up to see an actual woman sitting cross legged on his bed. "An actual person seems to have manifested inside my room. Further contact has not yet been made." He said to himself. "Gees, would you stop that? It's creepy for Death's sake." The woman scolded him "Uhm... sorry? This is a first, my hallucinations never stick around this long." Jay said. "Yeah, well I'm not some madness induced hallucination." She said

"Well then who are you?" Jay asked. "A manifestation of your sub conscious." She said. "I thought you said you weren't a hallucination?" Jay said. "Okay, one, MADNESS induced. And two, I'm not. I am a physical manifestation of your under-stimulated brain. A type of telekinesis if you want to put it like that." She explained. "Noted. Next q-" He started. "I'm what you imagine your mother to be like." She answered before he could even ask. "Are you gonna keep doing that or am I gonna actually have the decency to actually ask myself the question before I answer myself?" Jay asked.

"Sorry, I'll shut up till the end." She apologised. "So why take this form?" He asked. "Why ask me? You're the one that thought up your mother. Ask yourself." His subconscious retorted. "You are me, but speaking of, what will I call you?' Jay said. "You have a point, I assume I take up that image of your everyday run of the mill housewife. A little bit of boring and normal to throw into your crazy and odd lifestyle that you and your father have. Oh, and call me Sarah, it's short for cerebellum." Sarah explained.

"So you're telling me you're not the form of the woman who gave birth to me?" Jay asked, looking a little disappointed. "Unfortunately not, kid. You can't remember. I suspect father dearest has something to do with that." Sarah explained. "That man has been meddling with my life like it's a test for far too long. The moment I can, I'm confronting him." Jay said, a dangerous spark in his eye. "I see, well until then let me answer your questions." Sarah said. "Okay, so why not Marie? I've heard several people speak of her and my father being close." Jay asked.

As he asked the question, Sarah morphed into the form of Marie Mjolnir right in front of him. "The question is why didn't you decide that? Allow me to spare you the thought. Up until a few months ago, I probably would've taken the form of Marie, and then you met your potential cousin, Michael Cleaver, and the idea seemed to lose some of its charm." She explained. "Well when you put it like that, it makes sense why I wouldn't like the idea." Jay said.

"Wait, I know something you just have to ask me." Sarah said. "And what would that be?" Jay asked. "Ask me who I really am." Sarah said, her smile stretching from ear to ear. Jay grew alert and only then noticed that his jacket was expertly tied in a way that actually restricted him. "Go ahead, ask me." Sarah said. "Who... are you?" Jay asked helplessly. The form started changing from Marie back to Sarah and from blonde blue eyed Sarah to a Blue haired yellow eyed Black*Star.

"How?" was the only thing Jay could bring up. "Posing as random staff, I've been toying with you for days, Jay. It's been so fun to watch you sink deeper and deeper into madness." He said, struggling not to laugh. "But the DWMA caught you." Jay said. "You do realise I was raised in that building? I can explore the thing with my eyes closed. Sneaking out was nothing for a big man like me." He gloated. "You're gonna pay for this." Jay said with a spark of anger in his eyes. "Now don't be like that. I promise that I'll stop sneaking out of the DWMA to mess with you." He said. Jay raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Because I staged my breakout today." Black*Star continued. "So you let them know?" Jay asked.

"Exactly. I just brought you a little gift for entertaining me all this time." Black*star said. "I don't want anything from you, you blue haired egotistical freak." Jay spat. "Tch, whatever. Here, hold still." Black*Star said, pulling out a syringe.

Jay could only watch in horror as the syringe was positioned in front of his eye. Jay thought he was being given a look at the needle when it was violently thrust into his eyeball, the contents injected and the needle removed just as fast as it was inserted. He could feel the strange fluids go to work inside his head. The pain was unbearable, but Jay couldn't move. He was petrified on the spot. The damage to his eye started to repair itself and Jay could clearly see a grinning Black*Star. "Your service to the witch Begins now." He said, leaving the room and walking past a hysterically laughing Bailey. Black*Star had the decency to close the door to Jay's room behind him and waited for what happens next.

Jay's madness exploded and the hospital was launched into further chaos."THIS WAY!" Black*Star heard Maka shout. "Sorry Maka, our reunion will have to wait until another day. YAHOO!" he said, yelling the last part and blasting a tunnel in the wall and exiting the hospital.

**AN: Well review by telling me just how unsatisfied you are by the results. Now you know how Jay became all hive minded. Any requests? Let me know. I still have 3 one shots that I wanna write, one is done and just needs a touch up. Well see you guys next Friday, I'm out. **


End file.
